Gallagher&Blackthorn AIM
by GallagherGirl530
Summary: Just a fun little thing between all of the charterers. random people will show up. i just thought it would be fun. C&Z B&G L&J M?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I just love readin AIM's. So I decided to try one out. You can so be truthful if it sucks or not. So here's my first one.**

**Chameleon is Cammie **

**Status: working Location: Nebraska**

**British_Bombshell is Bex **

**Status: Checking out guys Location: London**

**Bookworm is Liz**

**Status: Putting up firewalls Location: CIA**

**Miss_Money_Bags is Macey**

**Status: Shopping Location: New York**

**Blackthorn_Boy is Zach**

**Status: Searching Location: Classified**

**Code_Cracker is Jonas**

**Status: Hacking CIA Location: Flordia**

**Greek_God is Grant**

**Status: Eating Location: Washington**

**Bookworm just signed on**

**Chameleon just signed on**

Bookworm: Ohmygosh! Cammie! Cammie! Cammie! Guess what!

Chameleon: Um…. What?

Bookworm: The CIA want me to work for them this summer because someone keeps trying to hack into their system, but we don't know who. So they called me in to keep putting up fire walls. "Squeal!"

Chameleon: That's really awesome Liz. And I think I know whos trying to hack into the CIA.

Bookworm: Really? Who?

Chameleon: Well…. Jonas. Look at his status, it says it there.

**Code_Cracker Just signed on**

Bookworm: Jonas! Why are you hacking the CIA?

Code_Cracker: Um.. Well…..

Chameleon: Yeah Jonas. Why are you hacking the CIA?

Code_Cracker: Uh… Gotta go. Bye.

**Code_Cracker just signed off**

Chameleon: Well that was weird.

**Blackthorn_Boy just signed on**

Blackthorn_Boy: Hey Gallagher Girl, Hey liz.

Bookworm: Hey Zach, well Cammie I gotta go too. Jonas is trying to hack the CIA again. Bye Cammie, Bye Zach.

Chameleon: Bye Liz.

**Bookworm just signed off**

Chameleon: So you don't by chance know why Jonas is hacking the CIA do you?

Blackthorn_Boy: Yes, Yes. I do.

Chameleon: Well why then?

**British_Bombshell just signed in **

Birtish_Bombshell: Hey Cammie. Zachary.

Blackthorn_Boy: Rebecca.

Birtish_Bombshell: Excuse me! You so did not just call me that!

Chameleon: Great. Now look what you've done. Now calm down Bex.

Birtish_Bombshell: Fine!

Chameleon: Your just in time Bex. Zach here was just bout to tell me why Jonas is trying to hack into the CIA.

Blackthorn_Boy: No I wasn't. It's for me to know and for you to never find out.

Chameleon: Why exactly am I not allowed to know?

Blackthorn_Boy: Because I said so.

Birtish_Bombshell: What does that have to do with anything?

Blackthorn_Boy: Because I, the reason he's hacking the CIA.

Chameleon: Please tell us.

Backthorn_Boy: No.

Chameleon: Yes!

Backthorn_Boy: No!

Chameleon: Yes!

Backthorn_Boy: No!

Greek_God just signed on

Chameleon: Yes!

Backthorn_Boy: No!

Greek_God: Did I miss something?

Chameleon: Yes!

Backthorn_Boy: No!

Greeak_God: Hey Bex.

British_Bombshell: Hey Grant.

Greek_God: Are they having a lovers quarrel?

Chameleon: You know what that means?

Greek_God: Of course! I'm not as stupid as you guys think. I saw it on one of my soap opera shows!

Blackthorn_Boy: Really Grant, Really?

Greek_God: Yes, there awesome!

British_Bombshell: You such a girl! Lol!

Chameleon: Lol! .GOD. I can't believe you watch soap operas!

Blackthorn_Boy: She's right man. That's just sad. Lol.

Chameleon: Anyways, why won't you tell me why Jonas is trying to hack into the CIA?

Greek_God: Man, are you still having Jonas look for Cammie's address. Man, that's just sad, why won't you leave the poor chick alone and stop stalking her?

Chameleon: He's looking for my what?

British_Bombshell: Your stalking her! Lol.

Blackthorn_Boy: Thanks dude. I mean really Grant. Are you that stupid?

British_Bombshell: Be nice to Grant! He's just easily confused.

Chameleon: Yeah, and at least he tell us things and isn't cryptic.

British_Bombshell: And doesn't stalk us. Btw Cam, that means he's like so in love with you.

Chameleon: Bex!

Greek_God: WAIT! Back to what we were talkin bout before. What's wrong with soap operas?

**Chameleon just signed off**

**British_Bombshell just signed off**

**Blackthorn_Boy just signed off**

**Silence**

**I Minute **

**2 Minutes**

**3 Minutes**

Greek_God: Hello? Where did you guys go. You guys were like right there. Great thanks guys now I feel special.

**A/N oh poor grant, well we already knew he was special. Everyone ditched him, sad day. Well later for now. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Do you love it, do you hate it? Either way PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Luv ya bye.**

**~GG530~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey srry I havnt updated in a while. I actually decided to have a social life. Lol jk. But I was busy, had to go cheer on my fav schools football team and we beat homer. Ha. But yeah I got sunburned and it hurts like no other so now I have tons of time to write cuz im not supposed to do anything, well on to the story thing.**

**Chameleon is Cammie **

**Status: Being Stalked. Help! Location: Nebraska**

**British_Bombshell is Bex **

**Status: Packing Location: London**

**Bookworm is Liz**

**Status: Packing Location: CIA**

**Miss_Money_Bags is Macey**

**Status: Packing Location: New York**

**Blackthorn_Boy is Zach**

**Status: Stalking Location: Nebraska**

**Code_Cracker is Jonas**

**Status: Relaxing Location: Flordia**

**Greek_God is Grant**

**Status: On AIM Location: Washington**

**Blackthorn_Boy just signed in**

Blackthorn_Boy: Grant do you ever get off AIM?

Greek_God: No.

Blackthorn_Boy: Why not?

Greek_God: Cuz theres nothing else to do.

**Chameleon Just signed in**

Chameleon: Hey Grant

Blackthorn_Boy: What, no hey zach?

Chameleon: So Grant what's up?

Blackthorn_Boy: Really Gallagher Girl, the silent treatment, isn't that a little immature.

**Silence **

Greek_God: Wow cam. Your serious.

Chameleon: What are you talking bout?

Greek_God: Ignoring Zach.

Chameleon: Who's Zach?

Blackthorn_Boy: Wow, I feel loved.

Greek_God: Who said anyone loved you?

Blackthorn_Boy: Thanks Grant.

**Miss_Money_Bags just signed in**

Miss_Money_Bags: Hey!

Chameleon: Ohmygosh! Who is he!

Miss_Money_Bags: Preston.

Chameleon: No way! Who asked who?

Miss_Money_Bags: He asked me! He came up to me with a handful of roses and said, "I know I'm not cool or anything, but I want you. So, will you be my girlfriend? And I said yes.

Blackthorn_Boy: Well of course you said yes. You guys are going out.

Chameleon: SHUT IT ZACH!

Blackthorn_Boy: HAHA! You talked to me.

Chameleon: Ugh. Back Off.

Miss_Money_Bags: Yeah leave Cam alone, Stalker boy.

Chameleon: LOL! Nice Macey.

Blackthorn_Boy: Why is everyone so mean to me?

Greek_God: Cuz. Like I said before, no one loves you.

Chameleon: And your stalking me.

**British_Bombshell just signed in**

British_Bombshell: Hey guys!

Chameleon: Hey!

Miss_Money_Bags: Hey!

Greek_God: Hey babe!

Blackthorn_Boy: Hey.

British_Bombshell: So, what were you guys talking bout?

Chamelaon: How no one loves Zach, and how hes stalking me.

British_Bombshell: Lol, nice. And Cam, you know you love him stalking you.

Chameleon: No I don't!

British_Bombshell: Denial!

Blackthorn_Boy: I'm with Bex.

British_Bombshell: Back off Zach.

Blackthorn_Boy: Fine.

Chameleon: So Bex, Macey, when do you guys think your getting here?

Miss_Money_Bags: Noon tomarrow.

British_Bombshell: Around four tomarrow.

Blackthorn_Boy: Wait, you guys are coming here.

Miss_Money_Bags: That's right stalker boy.

British_Bombshell: And if we see you stalking Cammie, well lets just say you'll wish you were dead.

Blackthorn_Boy: "Gulp"

Chameleon: Lol. Well Bye. "Smiles"

**Chameleon just signed off**

British_Bombshell: Yeah gotta go too. Gotta finish packing.

**British_Bombshell just signed off**

Miss_Money_Bags: Yeah me too. Bye.

**Miss_Money_Bags just signed off**

Blackthorn_Boy: Yeah. See ya. Gotta see what Cammie's up too.

**Blackthorn_Boy just signed off**

Greek_God: Why do they always leave me? Well I have to go pee. So bye.

A/N I'm having total writers block and I would looooove ideas! Well bye.


	3. AN Im So Srry!

**A/N Hey srry I havnt updated. My first day of school was today, and it sucked. I don't think I'll be updating soon. I'm kinda going through an emotional meltdown. See my best friend since the 4****th**** grade told me we cant be friends anymore, and im confused, hurt, I don't know who to turn to or trust. So I think im gonna take some time and clear my head. Im srry this isn't a chapter, but I had to tell all my wonderful readers that I might not post in a bit and trust me I hate these stupid a/n so ill be going now. Luv ya guys. And I would love some more people to read over both of my stories and some ideas for both. Anyways bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Im soooo srry that I havnt updated in like forever. My first week of school had sucked but not bout the whole best friend thing were not friends anymore but yeah I had the like worst first week of school in the history of first week of school. Im not allowed to talk bout wat happened but it was bad so srry again and on to the story. P.S. I changed some of the names cuz they took so much time to type them all, anyway love ya and heres the story.**

**Chameleon is Cammie **

**Status: Still being stalked, but I have Macey, Bex, and Liz with me! YAY! Location: Nebraska**

**BritBabe is Bex **

**Status: Hanging with Cam, Liz, and Macey Location: London**

**Bookworm is Liz**

**Status: Hanging with Cam, Bex, and Macey Location: CIA**

**MissDiva is Macey**

**Status: Hanging with Cam, Liz, and Bex Location: New York**

**BlackthornBoy is Zach**

**Status: Stalking Location: Nebraska**

**CodeCracker is Jonas**

**Status: Hacking Location: Flordia**

**GreekGod is Grant**

**Status: On AIM Location: Washington**

**Chameleon just signed in**

GreekGod: Hey Cam

Chameleon: seriously, do you ever get off?

GreekGod: no

**MissDiva just signed in**

**BritBabe just signed in**

**Bookworm just signed in**

GreekGod: hey guys

MissDiva: Hey

BritBabe: Hey

Bookworm: Hey

MissDiva:Ohmygosh Cammie that guy that was checking you out was soooooo HOT!

BritBabe: He was! I could melt butter on his abs!

Bookworm: you could.

Chameleon: WHAT!

MissDiva: LIZ DID YOU JUST SAY….

BritBabe: SHE DID!

GreekGod: Wow liz I didn't know you had it in ya, and bex im still hotter right?

BritBabe: of course.

GreekGod: Good

MissDiva: You should so go out with David

Chameleon: Really?

BritBabe: Totally!

BlackthornBoy: No she shouldn't!

Chameleon: Have you been on here the whole time?

GreekGod: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys.

BritBabe:a little late grant.

GreekGod: well sorry

Chameleon: well I think hes going to ask me out!

Bookworm: what would you say?

Chameleon: Yes of course!

**BlackthornBoy just signed off**

GreekGod: that was harsh Cammie

Bookworm: should we tell him?

GreekGod: tell me what?

BritBabe: Grant do you promise not to say a word to Zach?

GreekGod: I promise now tell me!

Chameleon: well there really is a guy and he is hot but I would rather go out with zach, but I want him to ask me out, but if he wont I have david. But I so want zach to to ask me out cuz Id say yes in less then a millisecond.

GreekGod: you guys are mean, but smart.

Chameleon: Well we have to go help my grandma with dinner. So bye!

Bookworm: Bye

MissDiva: Bye

BritBabe: Bye

GreekGod: bye. Bye Babe

**Chameleon just signed out**

**Bookworm just signed out**

**MissDiva just signed out **

**BritBabe just signed out**

GreekGod: im sooo telling Zach!

**A/N ill try to update as soon as I can. oh and im soo srry for the shortness,i promise to make the next one longer The next one I think will be outside of the AIM. Love ya all bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick for like 6 weeks straight with a different sickness like each week. IT'S RIDICULOUS! Im having some problems at home and its life's getting really hard and it sucks.. Well on to the story and remember this is out of AIM.**

**Cammie's PV**

Bex, Liz, Macey and I were all hanging out when Zach decided to come out of his hiding place where we all knew where he was. We all said hey.

"Hey ladies." Zach said

"What do you want?" Bex asked

"Oh nothing, just want t see if I can talk for my favorite girl." He tried to say smoothly.

"Oh and that would be…. Who?" I asked

"Come on Cam, you know who it is." Zach said exasperated

"No I honestly don't, Zach." I said looking at him innocently while blinking my lashes.

"Fine! Cam, can I please talk to you?" Zach asked while gritting his teeth.

"Oh, okay, sure." I said cheerfully.

When I walked away I turned my head back to the girls and winked. He led me behind the barn and then turned to me. I rocked back and forth on my heels and fluttered my eye lashes at him while asking, "so… what do you want?" I asked

"Well I was wondering if maybe, possibly, you'd like to be my girlfriend?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

I tried to suppress my squeal. It didn't work s I jumped up and wrapped my arms around a very surprised Zach. "Yes!" I squealed.

"Really?" He asked

"Of course." I said standing back to look at him.

He was leaning down to kiss me when Bex decided to scream "Cam! Hurry up and get your ass out here!"

We stopped and looked at each other and I could feel my blush rising in my cheeks.

"Well…I…I…um I got to go." I stuttered.

"Oh okay well bye." He said

I start to walk away when he calls my name.

"Wait, Cammie." He said jogging up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Well, do you want to hang out later?" Zach asked

"Yeah, sure." I said and walked back to Bex, Liz, and Macey.

I smacked Bex when I walked up to her.

"Ow." she yelled, "What was that for?" she asked

"You just ruin everything!" I said exasperated. And started walking.

They all jogged to catch up to me. Bex was the first to speak. "What in the bloody hell are you talking bout?"

So I told them what happened. Macey smacked Bex too.

"Hey!" Bex yelled.

"So… what are you guys going to do tonight?" Macey asked

"I don't know" I said. I wonder what were going to do tonight.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

"Hey Zach" I said

"Hey Cammie. You look… amazing!" he said.

I was wearing a white ripped jean shorts to show off my tan long legs according to Macey. A purple plaid shirt tied beneath my chest over a black tank top and brown cowboys boots. Macey thought it would be appropriate. I had a necklace with a daisy at the bottom of it and a couple of purple and white bangles.

"Thanks." I said looking down and blushing.

"Don't," he said, "Don't be embarrassed. You know, your beautiful." He said

I looked up into his eyes. I couldn't look away. Zach wrapped his arms around me and drew me close. He then whispered, "I'm going to kiss you now." I felt his warm breath tickle my lips and I felt a tingle throughout my whole body. Then his lips met mine. I literally stopped breathing for 3.2 seconds. We broke away out of breath after 8 minutes 21 seconds and 42 milliseconds.

"Well… shouldn't w-we ummm get t-to the date" Zach stuttered.

I giggled, "Sure."

He walked me to the barn and opened the door. I gasped and looked at Zach.

**A/N sorry again and ill try to update again soon. Oh and I would also be updating my story Goodbye but it was almost done and it got deleted srry again im working on it as soon as I upload this. Well bye.**

**Love ya,**

**Coutrtney**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know it's been like forever since I updated and I'm sorry about that. But I'm updating now if that counts. If it doesn't I'm sorry. I really truly am but I'll try to make this one extra long for the extra long wait. Now onto the story…**

**Cammie's POV**

"Zach this is so sweet." I said

"I thought you'd like it." He said

The barn had candles everywhere, and I know what you're thinking, candles next to hay, is that a good idea? Well it looks like he moved all the hay to one side of the room and the other side had a table all set up waiting for us. I walked to table and was about to pull out my seat when Zach's hand came out of nowhere and stopped me. I looked at him confused when he just shook his head and pulled out my seat for me. I couldn't help but smile.

We started talking about random things. From the new camera bug to the latest iPod that wasn't nearly as cool as the ones Liz and Jonas made for us. All of a sudden this waiter appears from nowhere and hands me and Zach a menu.

The menu had all of my favorite food. I looked at Zach and asked, "How did you know?"

He said, "Macey, Bex, and Liz."

I nodded with understanding and said, "Of course. I should have known." I chuckled lightly and looked at the menu. Zach had decided on the chicken fettuccini alfredo with garlic bread. I got the chicken Cajun baked macaroni with garlic bread. I had no idea who was making it or where they were making it at.

I looked at Zach and said, "You know, you have good taste."

"You too, Gallagher Girl." He said I smiled and he grabbed my hand.

This night couldn't get any better I thought to myself.

Soon the food arrived and It was amazing. It was the best food I've ever had. Even better then the chef at Gallagher's food.

Zach said, "Amazing right?"

I just nodded my head and said, "Defiantly!"

I was eating when I saw Zach take some of my food.

"Zach, that's mine!" I said

"Oh come on Gallagher Girl, share. You can have some of mine if that helps." He said

So I did just that. We each ate some of each others. Neither one of us cared. When we were done I was stuffed but I still wanted desert.

"So what's for desert?" I asked

"Well I was thinking fresh out of the oven chocolate fudge cake with hot fudge drizzled over it." He said innocently. My eyes popped out of my head.

"That's my favorite dessert! Aww Zach thanks." I said well leaning over to kiss him lightly on the check.

"Anything for my Gallagher Girl." He said

I glanced down knowing my face was as red as a tomato.

"You're so cute when your embarrassed or nervous." He said which made me blush more.

Zach then took my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. I couldn't help but smile.

This night was perfect. The waiter brought out the desert and I realized we were sharing. I thought to myself this ought to be fun.

I reached for my fork when Zach stopped me.

"Tonight," he said, "I'm going to feed you."

"But Zach…" I started but he interrupted with,

"No buts Cam." He said so I just went along with it.

He got some of the cake and the fudge and brought it to my lips. First teasing me with it then finally letting my eat it. I took a bite and looked down embarrassed. He took my face and made me look into his eyes. Then he kissed me. It was filled with so much passion. His tongue licked across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted him it. At that moment I was so drunk on the whole night I'm pretty sure I would allow him to do anything. Not that he would of course. After six wonderful minutes (actually 6 minutes 33 seconds and 42 milliseconds) he pulled away despite my reluctance.

"Mmmm you taste like fudge." He said

I started laughing, I couldn't help myself. The way he said it was like he wanted to eat me or something. My laughing brought him out of the somewhat spell he was in.

"What?" he asked completely confused

"It's just that the way you said that sounded like you wanted to eat me." I laughed again. I was trying so hard not to laugh. Too bad that didn't work. He laughed too. We finished the desert and I was completely full.

"What do we do now?" I asked

He stood up and came around the table and pulled out my chair and took my hand. Without a word he brought me over to the hay pile. I just noticed that there was a blanket sitting on the pile of hay. Zach picked me up.

"Zach put me down!" I said

"Nope." He said popping the p.

He set me on the blanket and laid down next to me.

"What are we doing?" I asked

He turned his head to me and smirked then pointed up. I looked up and I was shocked. The roof the barn was opened and you could see all of the stars and the moon.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said

"Not as beautiful as you." Zach said I blushed and turned to him about to say that was not true, when he kissed me. It was an amazing kiss. It was a kiss that all kisses wish to be. I was the one that pulled away this time. I looked back at the stars and I felt Zach grab my hand. We didn't move for a good half hour. Neither of us said anything. We didn't need too. When you're a spy and you never know what tomorrow will bring you learn to enjoy the little things. That's what me and Zach were doing. We were enjoying something that we see every night but never really notice.

Zach finally sat up bringing me with him. Somehow over that half hour I had moved just enough to lay my head on Zach's shoulder. He then got off the hay and gave me a hand. I didn't need it but I took it anyway. Out of nowhere music quietly started to play. I looked up at Zach. He was just staring at me. He moved away. The he asked, "May I have this dance?"

I just nodded and he pulled me towards him. Towards my future. When the dances was almost over I got up on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "This is and always will be the best night ever." I sighed contently.

He then leaned down and said, "Any night with you is the best night ever."

**A/N I know it's all cutesy. Well I was reading my reviews and nobody thought there should be a kidnapping or anything like that. I didn't think so either. I wanted to show Zach's sweet adorable side. Not his mysterious side. Although that side is quite hot too. Lol well I'll try to update soon.**

**Luv ya,**

**Court**


	7. Chapter 7  SORRY!

A/N Hey sorry I haven't updated in forever! My sister took her laptop with her out of town then out of state! It had all my stories on it! I would have wrote on the computer at my house but it doesn't have Microsoft word and I was going to put it back on there but then the computer crashed so right now I'm typing this on my moms work computer at her work. Sorry I can't update with an actual but I will as soon as I can! I promise!

SORRY!


	8. Chapter 8 AN

Sooooo...I haven't updated my stories in forever...I'm sorry thats all im really going to say. Honestly I lost my insperation for these stories. I'm not giving up on them I just need ideas or something. Sorry again and I'll post as soon as I can. Ideas would be amazing and I'll give you credit for it.


	9. Chapter 9 AN

Like I said in my last authors note, I've lost about any inspiration I had for my stories. I will be putting the stories on hiatus until I can remember where I was going with them. I will be posting another story. It might not be for a while because I want to write either the majority of the chapters or the whole thing. The plots...while its sorta the events of her life. It's what Cam thought was important enough to put in her diary. It's the diary of Cameron Ann Morgan.


End file.
